


dearly beloved (please don't let go)

by miracle_notworker



Series: home is when you're here [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Akira, Omega Verse, Past Mpreg, Post-Canon, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_notworker/pseuds/miracle_notworker
Summary: “Have you told her anything about Akechi yet?”Akira ignores him,  listening to the laughter coming outside the restaurant that echoes inside his head.“Dude, you do know that she’s gonna ask about Akechi eventually, right?”Akira doesn’t say anything, looking at a young happy couple carrying a baby with them.“Are you even ready when the time comes?”





	dearly beloved (please don't let go)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I read too many akeshu/shuake fics in one go. Add in Akechi's unknown fate which I hope Atlus fix, my love for omegaverse fics pointed out this possible scenario. Well, enjoy the suffering with me.

Akira woke with the familiar smell of brewed coffee coming from the kitchen and a furball laying on his face. Akira’s nose twitches as he tries to swat Morgana out of his face to no avail. Morgana moves to his forehead and retaliates by swatting Akira’s snivelling nose with his paw.

 

“Akira, get up. Breakfast is ready and Boss made some french toast.” Morgana jumps off his face and landed on his lap. Akira slowly moves his chest forward, glaring weakly at the cat before rubbing his eyes. The smell was divine, slowly snapping him out of his sleep hazed mind as his stomach rumbles. He moved his arm to wake up the small body that’s normally found curled up against his chest and leaving a drool on his shirt, taking note that he wasn’t touching anything at all except for bed covers. 

 

“She’s in the kitchen.” Morgana explained, leaping off Akira’s lap to walk out through the opened door.

 

Akira climbed out of the bed, his arms unwilling to let go of a pillow that still held the warmth of his daughter, but dropped it once he was out of the room. He navigated through the house he has come to consider his home after his parents kicked him out after they found out his secret. Akira was originally planning to go back to his old part time jobs and to ask his confidants if he could help them in order to gain extra cash so he could pay the rent of the small dingy apartment he was staying, but Morgana took it upon himself and spilled all the details of what’s happening to his fellow Phantom Thieves. The moment Akira was done with his job in the flower shop and went out the door, Futaba suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his hand. She forcibly dragged him back to the Sakura household as his friends carried his stuff inside the home while Sojiro made the guest room a comfortable place where Akira and his unborn baby could live in. 

 

“Oh, it’s about time you showed up.” Sojiro remarked, placing a stack of french toast on Akira’s side of the table. Futaba waves a good morning at him before chomping down on a large clump of bread and miraculously not choke on it. Akira blinked, silently wondering just how long has he been reminiscing about the past until a tiny brown blur ran towards him.

 

“Papa, papa!” Bright dark red eyes gleamed happily at him, her arms outstretched as she jumps excitedly to gain his attention. “Good morning!”

 

“Good morning to you too, Rie. Morning, ‘taba.” Akira crouches down to pick up his hopping daughter, giving her light pecks on her forehead as he walks towards Rie’s sit. Rie slides down to her chair, still hopping while Akira takes his sit right next to her.

 

_“Ahem.”_

 

Akira simply hums, taking a bite on a piece of his french toast. “Morning to you too, Boss.”

 

Sojiro lets out a small grumble before pouring a cup of coffee onto Akira’s cup, placing the kettle down as he pulls a chair under the table to take a seat and eat alongside with the rest of the household members.

Everyone ate quietly, making some conversations here and there. Futaba talked about how boring her class is in college and how slow everyone is when it comes to typing. Sojiro would talk about Leblanc and mention some new items to be added to the menu that both Akira and Futaba know it’s meant for their friends to order when they decide to visit. Morgana would sometimes pipe in, asking for some extra treats which Akira had to stop Rie from giving after Morgana gave his daughter the kitty eyes.

 

This was an everyday basis for Akira for the past four years and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Thanks for the meal!” Rie chimed, putting down her empty cup down on the table with a soft _thunk_. A bright smile appeared on her face as she jumps out of her seat to bow down at Sojiro, picking up her dirty plate, cup, and utensils, and leaving them on the sink.

 

She then moves herself in between Akira’s lap, snuggling against his chest.

 

Sojiro sighs, cutting a piece of his meal. “At least someone knows how to show some appreciation here, unlike _some_ people who lived here longer.” He gives both Akira and Futaba a pointed look. Akira lets out a whistle and Futaba lets out a snicker, both simultaneously gulping down on their respective cup of coffee.

 

Rie stares at Sojiro then at Akira, disappointment playing on her red eyes. “Papa, you should show your gratitude too.” Rie reprimanded, forming a disapproving pout. Sojiro gave a smug smirk towards Akira, who looked at his daughter in utter betrayal.

 

“You heard the kid, you should-”

 

“This might cause _Ojii-san_ to gain more wrinkles than he already has if you don’t.”

 

Futaba howled in laughter as Sojiro sputters, choking on his drink.

 

“ _Haha!_ Coffee Bean still calls you _Ojii-san_ , Sojiro!”

 

“Kid, Rie.” Sojiro slowly says, trying to regain his composure. “You can call me Boss or Sojiro, everyone else who knows me calls me that. Just anything but… _Ojii-san_.” Sojiro made a grimace.

 

“Hmm, why not?” Morgana asked, jumping on Futaba’s lap after he was done with his meal. “I mean, you are old.”

 

Sojiro gave a stern look at Morgana as if he knew what the cat was saying before giving another one at Futaba and Akira, who both weren’t even trying to control their laughter. Rie, the ever curious child, tilted her head in confusion.

 

“Why not? Aren’t you old, _Ojii-san_?”

 

At this point Futaba lost it as she laughs uncontrollably on her chair, making Morgana a casualty of this breakfast war as the poor cat ended up getting squished between the floor and Futaba when Futaba fell out the chair from too much laughter. It took every single one of Akira’s willpower to not do the same, Rie laying down on his chest as a reminder that he has a precious little body on him and will poke insistently if he does something that she doesn’t approve.

 

“ _Oba-san_ is going crazy again, papa.” Rie observed, hugging Akira. “And she’s turning Mona into a cat pancake. I don’t even like cat pancakes, they probably taste bad unlike the pancakes papa makes. I also don't like the crepe Ann _Oba-san_ gave me the last time she visited us. There were nuts on top of the crepe and my teeth hurt when I took a bite. Papa, remember the funny face Ann _Oba-san_ made when I spat them out? I don't understand why people add teeth destroying objects on their dessert. Ann _Oba-san_ told me it adds flavor and makes the crepe prettier, but I-”

 

Akira chuckles, embracing Rie back as the three-year-old rambles on about her preference on the pastry and inhales her calming scent. The scent that reminds Akira of _him_ when they both used to lay on the same bed together before everything fell apart.

 

“Yeah, nobody likes cat pancakes or nutty crepes sweetie.”

 

* * *

 

“Akira, you came!’ Ann ran towards him to give him a hug, the Alpha’s scent rubbing off on him as she practically slams her body against his. Akira lets out a wheeze, giving Ryuji a look of desperation.

 

Ryuji, another traitor, does nothing but give him a thumbs up.

 

After being slowly crushed to death, Ann finally lets go and averts her attention to Morgana after he lets a pitiful meow. “Of course I haven’t forgotten about you, Mona.” She smiled, patting the cat’s head. Morgana purrs in delight, jumping off from Akira’s shoulder and landed in between Ann’s arms to gain more pats from the ex-Phantom Thief.

 

Ryuji walks towards the Omega, smiling sheepishly when Akira mouthed ‘traitor’ at him. “Dude, long time no see! How’s everyone at Boss’s doing?” Ryuji asked, eyes wandering around in search of a tiny floof of brown who’s normally seen attached against Akira’s chest or holding his hand.

 

“Oh, you know, the usual.” Akira replied, taking note of Ryuji’s wandering eyes. “Boss is working at Leblanc, Futaba’s either hacking or trolling someone online, and Rie’s staying at home.”

 

“Huh, really? Wouldn’t she be literally attached to your hip by now?”

 

“Futaba’s also tutoring her and giving her advance lessons.” Akira answered, fixing his sleeves. “Apparently, she wants to come up as the best in her class and, I quote: _'See everyone who made fun of me and papa eat my dust, dirt, and other yucky things.’_ ”

 

The two Alphas stare at him astonishingly and Akira couldn’t blame them. He remembers after the first few weeks of Rie’s schooling, he arrived home to see her sniffling on the table. He asked her what’s wrong.

 

She told him that some of the kids in her class were making fun of her for not having her other parent around when they questioned why she doesn’t look like anyone who fetches her. Akira could feel his heart break as she cried to him that even some of the kids’ parents shared their disapproval in front of her of the fact that a single Omega, a barely adult one at that, had a child already. Akira already knew how cruel adults can be, and how it would eventually influence their own children to do the same, especially towards illegitimate children.

 

But to do it to a child who’s almost three years old is just another reminder of the injustices for those left behind in society.

 

Akira comforted her with kisses and promises soon after, stopping her tears when he promised to never let her go and let the shadows kill her light.

 

He won’t fail her like how he failed him.

 

Ann whistles, placing Morgana down. “Wow, talk about developing a competitive streak at such a young age. Must be Kurusu thing, am I right?” She awkwardly jokes.

 

Akira nodded, making sure that this conversation doesn’t continue where it’s heading to. “Yup, but I do hope Futaba doesn’t teach her anything weird. She’s already knows where I keep all my old lockpicks thanks to certain _someone_.”

 

He sends Morgana a scowl.

 

Morgana innocently stares at him. “I did nothing of sorts, Joker. You just suck at hiding your old infiltration tools from Lady Rie’s curious hands.”

 

_“Why you little-”_

  
_“_ Hey! The four of us is here for a reason, isn’t it?” Ryuji shouted, luckily not to the same volume that would catch people’s attention and could've almost got them caught like before. “We’re here to walk and talk not to stand and talk. Besides, Ann, didn’t you say you found a new restaurant that you’ve been wanting to try after some of your model friends found it by accident?”

 

“That’s right!” Ann checked her phone, biting her lip as she scrolled up through the messages she received. “Some of the newer models got lost because they couldn’t find the usual hangout spot me and the other models would eat in. Because they were so hungry, they decided to eat in the first restaurant that catches their eyes and hoped for the best.  They did fortunately and they told me that the food there is absolutely superb there, especially after a tiring modelling gig. Follow me!”

 

And so they did, walking and passing through a sea of people in Shibuya’s Underground Mall. As they ventured their way, they conversed of how hard college is. Ann would complain about how awful her time management is between studying, modeling, and going out to spend time with Shiho. Ryuji, even during the start of classes, always complained about the same things but on the plus side, Akira learned that Ryuji has been helping out his mom a lot after he took a part time job as an assistant for a gym instructor near his mom’s place and doing most of the chores ever since summer break started.

 

Akira wondered how did two of his closest friends even had the time to help him those three years ago when they were all already busy with school.

 

* * *

 

“Mmm, that was absolutely delicious!” Ann sang, wiping her face with a napkin. Ryuji burped in agreement, rubbing his stomach. Morgana simply purred happily, satisfied with the amount of food that his fellow founding members of the Phantom Thieves have sneaked in under the table for him to eat. Akira decided to look through his phone, Futaba giving him updates about Rie and sending him endless selfies of the two of them together with messages that said: ‘Best aunt in the world!’. Akira smiles, happy that his favorite people are getting along.

 

He remembered when Rie was born, Futaba bulldozing her way past the doctors the moment the nurse told them that they are permitted to visit him and his baby.

 

He’s never seen her cry so much when he allowed her to be the first one to hold Rie, Futaba proudly announcing that she’ll be the greatest aunt for the crying newborn and told the rest of the Phantom Thieves to suck it.

 

If Akira wasn’t so groggy from giving birth, he too would have frowned at the hacker’s choice of words but he doubted that it would have any effect on Futaba.

 

When the waiter arrived with the bill, Ann immediately gave the waiter a wad of cash before Ryuji and Akira could pull out their own money to pay their share. Ryuji stares at her with confusion.

 

“Uhh, Ann, what gives?”

 

“I know we usually share the bill, but I’ve been meaning to ask Akira this question and I couldn’t just wait anymore.”

 

She gives him a stern look.

 

“Akira, are you willing to find… someone else?”

 

Akira’s thumb paused, his piercing grey eyes staring at the flow of pictures and messages that Futaba continued sending him. He wished he added more sugar to his cup of coffee even when it was already filled with cream and milk when it arrived. He needed more sugar to wash out the sudden bitterness on his mouth.

 

“Akira,” Ann pressed on, ignoring the gestures Ryuji was sending at her. “I know some-”

 

“I don’t need anyone to be romantically involved with me right now, Ann.” Akira stated, replying to Futaba’s messages that he’ll be coming home soon. “I already have you guys and the rest of the group to help me out already. I doubt adding one more person will make a difference. Besides, my main focus is Rie and I don’t need some stranger you’re planning to set me up with to bother me.”

 

He didn’t mean to sound too harsh, but topics about dating and him sour his mood.

 

“That isn’t what I meant and you know that Akira.”

 

Akira knows it but he…

 

He just _can’t-_

 

“Ann,” Akira starts, cutting off whatever Ann may say, “you’ve known me for four years now and you can easily sniff out that I’m telling the truth. No, you don’t need to find anyone worthy to be my mate. I’m not waiting, expecting for anyone to suddenly arrive on Boss's doorstep to ask me for my hand in dating. I’m happy and undeniably satisfied with my life right now.”

 

Silence seeped into their table. The waiter returns, quietly sliding the bill on their table after sensing the tension coming from the female Alpha and male Omega.

 

“Akira…” Ann starts, refusing to end the conversation. She normally doesn’t give this kind of talks with him because Rie is constantly hanging around him wherever he goes when she’s not sleeping or in school, and these types of conversations are not for children Rie’s age listen to.

 

“It’s been years, you should let go. _He_ would’ve wanted you to let go if _he_ knew that this was stopping you from being happy.”

 

Akira refuses to look away from his phone, his fingers trembling when Futaba stopped sending pictures of Rie.

 

“Ann, I’ve let go the moment Rie was born, I don’t want to distract myself with those ridiculous beliefs you have. I am happy, and my main focus has always been Rie, and Rie alone. It’s always been her, her happiness and her future have been my number one priority since day one.” Akira moves his thumb on his phone, searching and hoping that Futaba would suddenly call him and tell him to come home soon.

 

Ann continues to stare at him but lets out a sigh of defeat, getting her change and leaving a tip for the waiter.

 

There was a temporary silence of peace until Ryuji decided to break it.

 

“Not to make this reunion or conversation any worse,” Ryuji cuts through the thick tension, ignoring the looks that Ann, along with Morgana who decided to hop on Akira’s lap, were giving him. “Have you told her anything about Akechi yet?”

 

Akira ignores him, listening to the laughter coming outside the restaurant that echoes inside his head.

 

“Dude, you do know that she’s gonna ask about Akechi eventually, right?”

 

Akira doesn’t say anything, looking at a young happy couple carrying a baby with them.

 

“Are you even ready when the time comes?”

 

* * *

 

It was late at night when he arrived back to the Sakura household. Sojiro was already closing up Leblanc and warns Akira to go inside before he decides to lock him out, even though it was an empty threat and that Akira has unlocked and locked the main door on multiple occasions. Futaba, who was barely able to carry Rie in between her tremblig arms, waddled towards him with heavy heaves that made Akira afraid that the hacker would drop his baby with every step she takes.

 

 _“Here.”_ Futaba gasps out, placing Rie back to her papa’s arms as she takes a deep breathe. “Thanks to Coffee Bean, I have leveled up to Level 57 on being able to carry the chosen child without Coffee Bro killing me.” She lifts up a trembling arm in victory, taking no heed that Akira was completely bemused of Futaba’s antics.

 

“Papa, _Oba-san_ is being funny again.” Rie yawns, her brown bangs covering her eyes as she snuggled against Akira’s chest. Every single negative thought that have remained from his last conversation shot out of Akira’s mind. He looked at his daughter with complete adoration as he breathes in deeply her scent. Quietly, he nods Futaba his thanks, which earned him a salute, and walked back to their shared bedroom to prepare themselves for bed. Morgana says his goodnight and allowed Rie to clumsily bop his head with her hand before following Futaba back to her room.

 

Upon entering their bedroom, Akira sets Rie down on their bed and asked her to change into her sleeping gown that Haru gifted her as he bathes in the bathroom. Rie slowly nods, giving Akira a kiss on his cheeks as she jumps out from the comforts of her bed to change while Akira leaves their room to take a quick shower. With all things done, Akira runs back to their room in a pair of white pajamas with Rie patiently waiting for him on their bed.

 

Akira sits on the bed and was ready to lay down with her-

 

“Papa, what’s daddy like?”

 

Akira freezes.

 

_“Dude, you do know that she’s gonna ask about Akechi eventually, right? Are you even ready when the time comes?”_

_He’s not and never will be._

 

“He’s,” Akira breathes in, anxiety spiking. What was he supposed to _say_? That her father was the former ace detective that went _missing_? That her father was the one who used to sit on the _same_ stool she usually sits when they go to Leblanc? That her father tried to _shoot him_ in the head and wanted his teammates _dead_?

 

That her father, _beautiful_ yet oh so _broken_ Goro, stared at him with so much hatred, desperation, and _regret_ before shooting the bullet that barely misses Akira and sentenced Goro to his unfair fate?

 

That Akira _failed to save Goro?_

 

“He’s…”

 

_My enemy, my opposite, someone I should’ve never gotten involved with even though I knew the moment our path intertwined it would end with a tragedy._

 

“He’s…”

 

_The reason why you’re here, looking at me with those same dark red eyes that told me that I was his everything and nothing to him. Those same red eyes that showed me how much pain he’s going through and reminded me of my failure as his mate._

“He’s…”

 

“Papa, are you okay?” Akira tenses, noticing the worry in Rie’s face. _Oh god,_ his scent must be going crazy right and she must have picked up his sudden change of mood.

 

“Of course I am, sweetie.” Akira assured her, inhaling her scent deeply to have a calming effect on his body that a maternal Omega would have when they inhale the scent of their infant to calm the nerves inside them. He would always do this when he’s stressed or nervous, hugging his daughter tightly to inhale her scent to calm himself. “Papa’s always fine.”

 

“Then why did you have that sad face on you?” Rie tilted her head. “Was it because of my question? Was my daddy… not a good person?”

 

“ _No!”_ Akira quietly shouts, not wanting to scare Rie with the tone of his voice.

 

“Then, will you tell me what he’s like? Or at least, tell me how you feel about him?”

 

Akira wanted to refuse but the hopeful expression that Rie was giving him took that desire away. Akira sighed, looked down before looking at the small body moving herself closer to him to hear his answer. “He’s…”

_Someone I wish I could let go off._

_Someone I wish who would hold me right now and tell me to never let go._

_Someone I wish to see you with every single day from the moment you were born and call you his dearly beloved._

“He’s someone-”

 

_I failed to save._

 

“- I wished to have met earlier in our lives.” He finished, faking a yawn he hopes his daughter would believe so that he could end this conversation. He pats his daughter’s head, earning a soft purr as sleepiness once again took a toll on her young body.

 

_I still am in love with._

 

“That sounds nice, just like what you would hear in those romantic stories _Sensei_ would tell us during class.”

 

Akira chuckled, laying down with Rie following after.

 

Akira internally cheered, glad that Rie now had a happy expression on her face. Maybe not today, or any day with the years to come, but Akira knows that he’ll have to tell Rie the truth between him and Goro, excluding the naughty bits of course. He’s already receiving comments about how Rie looks like a certain Detective Prince who disappeared years ago from strangers who passed by him and Rie. It wasn’t often, but it still left a fear in his heart that they’ll find out and insensitively asked his daughter if she knows anything about Goro whereabouts and create rumors about her. He doesn’t want Rie to live that life. He doesn't want Rie to experience any form of pain that Goro had experienced in his. But for now he'll enjoy this, he’ll enjoy the peace given to him and allows his mind to slowly turn blank.

 

“Papa,” Rie yawns, slumping her tired body against Akira as she cuddles up for his warmth. Akira wraps his arms around and hugs her closely to his chest, feeling her breathing and tiny hands clung onto his shirt. “Do you think I’ll meet daddy someday?”

 

Akira breathes, his eyes closed.

 

“Honey, he’ll come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Believe me when I say that I had a hard time choosing a name for their daughter, but I decided to choose Rie because the translation I'm given is 'logic' and 'blessing' which I believe would fit for her. Also, if I hadn't made it obvious, Rie's is a female version of Goro but with Akira's curly hair.


End file.
